Infinito
by Mimsy Porpington
Summary: james x lily - E talvez, o infinito só seja perfeito, pois pode presenciar a pureza de um amor como esse.


Infinito

Por Mimsy Porpington

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens citados abaixo me pertencem.

-----

Você sempre acha que nada é perfeito? Que existem limites para o exagero (para o perfeccionismo)? Que ninguém consegue deixar tudo sempre arrumadinho, principalmente quando esta pessoa anda sempre apressada? Ledo engano.

Existe algum lugar em Londres, perto do centro, onde você pode encontrar Lily Evans, a pessoa mais capaz de mudar sua idéia. Ela, sim. Perfeita. Educada, nos eixos, organizada, objetiva, centrada; perfeccionista.

Isso era o que todos achavam, e a convenciam. Você sabe, quando as pessoas insistem numa idealização nossa - boa ou ruim -, a gente acaba aderindo a isso, sendo qualidade ou defeito; se eu lhe digo que sua arrogância me incomoda, você se torna uma pessoa arrogante, para eu realmente ter motivos para me incomodar. Mas, como eu dizia, ela era assim, toda perfeita, dos fios de cabelo ruivo e dos cílios quase dourados até os sapatos bem polidos, meias bem passadas, e unhas bem feitas; isso até James Potter.

Ah... sim. James Potter. Imperfeição em um óbvio ululante, mas, ao mesmo tempo, a personificação da perfeição. Todo seu - irônico - senso de justiça, seu desleixo pelas regras e pelo seu cabelo, desde a pele bonita e queimada de sol, horas de treino de quadribol, charme intenso, até as boas notas, a lealdade com os amigos, e as festas até às 10 da manhã.

Tipos de perfeição diferentes. Uma perfeição desleixada, descuidada, quase sem querer; e, a outra, uma perfeição exigida, pedida, automática. A primeira como um monumento megalítico, como um milagre da natureza... uma mistura meio Niagara Falls com Stonehenge; e a segunda como um relógio - numa definição simples: fabricado para funcionar com perfeição.

Mas, como todos sabemos, nem sempre os relógios funcionam como necessitamos, e nem como nos foi garantido no manual de instruções (aquele que ninguém lê porque conhece bem, ou acha que conhece), ainda mais quando ele é molhado pelas águas profundas, misteriosas, turvas e indecifráveis por perigo (ou medo) de um monumento natural como Niagara, ou, melhor, quando em choque contra um monumento megalítico, de idéias sólidas, aparentemente - e historicamente - imutável, como Stonehenge. Assim como um relógio é afetado, se atirado contra a pedra, uma pedra pode ser lascada, se acertada no ponto certo, do jeito certo, e daí muitas mudanças podem vir.

E com eles não foi diferente. Lily mudou James, mas não de um modo profundo; ele simplesmente amadureceu sua perfeição. E Lily... ah, James mudou Lily. Ele tirou os pés dela do chão, mudou as regras dela; digamos até que ele mudou o jogo. Eles não eram nem de longe perfeitos, e nunca se esforçaram pra ser, já que ambos sabiam que tinham defeitos incontáveis. Mas não. Minha posição é de observador, e observado é diferente. Lily e James, James e Lily, casal perfeito.

Essa seria a história perfeita; sintonia perfeita, letra e melodia, sol e lua, infinito...

O destino é a única obra perfeita do ser-humano, eu já ouvi dizer. O mistério mais charmosos, mais indecifrável, mais instigante... Para alguns só traz inconformismo, ainda mais quando a perfeição acaba, como a letra da música quando a melodia termina, ou ao contrário, melodia sem música; ou o sol, que se retira pra lua ocupar seu lugar, como se as coisas perfeitas, apenas as coisas perfeitas, tivessem fim.

E naquela noite de outubro, ou naquela manhã, quando todos já sabiam o que acontecera, ficava meio difícil ainda acreditar no que acontecia. As pessoas se dividiam em alegria e em tristeza, umas choravam a perda, outras rezavam por dias abençoados como aqueles. Dias indiferentes, porque não importa quem ou o que se perdeu ou para quem saiu ganhando; e, nesse caso, todo o mundo havia ganho. Ou não. Mas agora o mundo era perfeito, eu ouvi alguém dizer na rua.

Perfeito.

O infinito é perfeito? Nunca ouvi dizer que ele tinha fim.

Até que faz sentido; as coisas boas têm um fim, as coisas perfeitas têm um fim, mas o infinito é a personificação da perfeição. Não um casal, não uma história, não uma música, e sim o infinito que abriga tudo isso. O infinito que abriga a perfeição do sol e da lua, o infinito que compõem melodia e letra, o infinito que foi o cúmplice dos dois amantes perfeitos, que, assim como sol e lua, saíram do cenário da vida para deixar seu amor eternizar no mais acalentador dos mantos do infinito; na memória. De quem conheceu, de quem viu, e na dos que viveram. E, talvez, o infinito só seja perfeito pois pode presenciar a pureza de um amor como esse.

-----

N.A.: Uma JL curtinha, com inspiração vinda do nada (mentira):P Espero que gostem, e comentem, se gostarem ou não. Ando meio dramáticas pra fic ultimamente... quem leu Utopia, entende do que se trata :B Maaas, eu até que curti essa. E fanfic dedicada pra Gween Black, que betou e inspirou essa fic x Briigada, loira.


End file.
